Star Dance Academy
by Blondiva
Summary: Mikan is a 16 years old girl that loves to dance. That's why she auditioned for the star dance academy. And now she is accepted to this school! But in the academy mikan not only find secret's about her new friends but also about herself. And what's going on with the troublemaker of the academy? Why is he always so rude and cold to everyone?
1. Chapter 1 this is my dream

Star Dance Academy

Chapter 1

-summery: Mikan is a 16 years old girl that loves to dance. That's why she auditioned for the star dance academy. And now she is accepted to this school! But in the academy mikan not only find secret's about her new friends but also about herself. And what's going on with the troublemaker of the academy? Why is he always so rude and cold to everyone?

A/N: haaaaii guys. So I know I didn't finish my other gakuen alice story yet but I just needed to post this! Now this is going to be a dance fan fiction! I really like dancing. I dance myself tooJ anyway let's start with the story.

* * *

The 16 years old mikan sakura walked towards a huge building with a port that was like 5 meters high. "This is it." The brunet said to herself "this is where I always dreamed of." She looked one more time at the taxi that brought her here. Then she turned around and grabbed her suitcase, she took a deep breath and walked to the porter, who stands by the entrance of the port.

"Name please." The porter mumbled.

"Mikan Sakura." The brunet said with a big smile on her face. Her eyes were twinkling from excitement.

Without mikan noticing the porter rolled his eyes "why the heck is that girl so happy?" he thought when he walked towards his loft and took the list with names from his desk. "Mikan Sakura." He sighed. When he saw her name on the list he pressed the button that opened the port and nodded to mikan as a signal that she can walk in.

The girl gave the porter a bright smile and then walked through the port. The porter sighed again and threw the list back on his desks and let himself falls in the chair.

When mikan entered the school grounds she was amazed by the beauty of the school. The building was old but not too old. It was made out of light brown stone with a huge door in the middle. The garden around the school was also beautiful it made it look like a castle.

Mikan walked forwards while looking up at the top of the castle. On her face came a generous smile. "I can't wait to start dancing here." Suddenly she felt something bump in to her that made her fall backwards on the ground

"Uuugh." The brunet moaned and she looked up to what she has been bumping in to. But the only thing she saw was a shadow because of the sunlight.

"Watch were you going!" the shadow said with a high pitchy voice.

Mikan blinked a few times and then stood up to have a good look at who exactly the shadow person was. She saw that it was a girl with shoulder length dark green hair. She was wearing something from Chanel and she has a Pandora suitcase in her left hand.

"I don't know why but she kind of reminds me of a cat." Mikan thought. Without thinking mikan stoke out her hand. "Nice to meet you, my name is Mikan Sakura." She smiled

The green haired girl looked at mikan in disbelieve "what the heck are you talking about!?" The green girl said. "You could at last apologize!" she shouted now putting her hand on her hip

Mikan pulled her hand back "O-o-oh." she said "Well then I'm sorry." She smiled and stoke out her hand again. "Friends?"

The green haired girl rolled her eyes and without saying a word, she just walked away.

Mikan looked how the girl walked away to the black limo that was parked on the parking place. She gasped as the girl stepped into the limo "that limo is hers!?" she thought "that permy girl must be rich!" mikan totally forgot the rudeness of the green girl.

When the car drove away mikan snapped out of her trance "Focus mikan you must focus." She whispered to herself. So she walked to the door of the school.

When she stood in front of the door she closed her eyes for one moment. Then she took a deep breath and walked inside.

When she was inside she came in a huge room that looked like a ballroom. "Everything in at this school is huge!" mikan thought while admiring the hall. In the middle of the hall stood a desk with behind it a kind of gay looking guy with shining blond hair.

"Hi my name is narumi." The guy walked up to mikan and introduced himself "you must be a new student here. What's your name?" he asked while he stoke out his hand

"Mikan Sakura." she smiled and shakes his hand "This guy seems nice." She thought

"Well mikan, welcome to Star Dance Academy! I'm going to get the key for your room." He said and he walked back to his desk and looked for the key. Mikan walked with him "I got it!" he shouted happy.

Mikan took the key from Narumi and gave him a smile. "Thank you."

Narumi smiled back "you can go to your room to unpack your stuff, but you got to be in the welcomes hall at 13:00. Then the principal is going to give an introduction."

"I will be there." Mikan said and she was about to walk away when narumi stopped her.

"Wait mikan!" he shouted and he walked to her. "I almost forgot to give you the plan!" he said and he handed it over.

"Thank you." And she took the plan and grabbed her suitcase "goodbye." Mikan walked to the direction of the elevators.

"That girl looks so familiar." Narumi thought while watching the brunet walk away. He strokes his hand through his messy blond hair and bites his lip. "Where do I know her from…?"

Mikan looked at the plan. "I don't get anything of this." She sighed "I should've asked narumi were my room was." She took the key out of her pocket. '182' stands on the key. "Well now I know something." Mikan thought.

She looked at the plan again "182-182-182" she mumbled.

"Looking for room 182?" Mikan heard a voice ask from behind.

Mikan turned around and saw a short girl around her age with raven hair. "How do you know?" she asked "can this girl read peoples mind?"

The girl chuckled sweetly "you kind of whispered it the whole time so I thought..."

Mikan bit her tongue ashamed "I always talk before I think." She answered with a smile on her face.

The girl laughed "I do exact the same thing. My brother always warns me that I first have to think before I do something."

Mikan laughed too. "My grandfather says exactly the same!"

After the two girls stopped laughing mikan stoke out her hand "my name is mikan" she said to the girl. The girl happily took her hand and shakes it "Aoi." She says.

"So mikan is this your first year at the academy?" Aoi asked

"yes." Mikan answered with a big smile on her face "I think I've made a friend." She thought. "You?" mikan asked.

"This is my second year." Aoi answered.

"So you're a class higher than me?" mikan asked sadly.

"No, I didn't pass last year. There were some things that stood in my way." Aoi said softly looking at the ground.

Before mikan could ask anything Aoi started talking about something else.

"Shall I walk you to your room?" Aoi asked. She looked up and gave mikan a huge smile "Since I know where you room is."

"S-sure." Mikan said confused about the sudden chance of Aoi "thank you" she smiled

Aoi nodded and she pressed the button that calls the elevator.

When the elevator doors opened the girls walked inside. Mikan wanted to know why Aoi didn't pass last year and she was about to ask, but again Aoi started talking about something else.

"You know my brother did pass. It's a mystery how." Aoi smiled and she looked up at mikan who smiled back. "He's in third year now."

"She doesn't want to talk about it." Mikan noticed "I've got to wait." Mikan thought and she played along. "Then your brother must be really good." She said

Aoi smiled and nodded "He really is but he had a hard time and now he is kind of…" She bit her lip like she didn't know what to say.

"Kind of…?" mikan repeated

"Different…" Aoi answered softly she looked up at mikan again and smiled at her. "He used to be really nice."

"He isn't anymore?" Mikan asked and she frowned

"Well he kind of chanced past the year." Aoi answered hesitating.

Mikan didn't understand what that meant. But before she could ask the lift doors opened and Aoi stepped out. Mikan sighed and followed Aoi.

The girls walked through the corridor and mikan noticed that there was a lot of noise. Girls were running past and everybody was talking excitedly. It looked like a welcomes party.

Mikan looked happy around her "everybody is having so much fun!" she thought.

Suddenly Aoi stopped that caused mikan to bump into her. Luckily she didn't fell on the ground this time.

Aoi turned around and pointed at a dark brown door with a golden door knob. "This is your room" she said "my room is at the end of the corridor." She pointed to the right direction. "If you have any questions you can always come to my place or if you just want to talk." Aoi smiled

Mikan nodded and she hugged Aoi "thank you. I will pass by some times." Mikan broke the huge and smiled "then I see you soon?" she asked

Aoi smiled back "Yeah of course!" she waved mikan one last goodbye and then walked to her one room.

Mikan watched how Aoi walked away and then looked at her own door. 182 stand on the front in golden elegant letters. Mikan grabbed the key out her pocket and opened the door. "please let me have a nice roommate. Please let me have a nice roommate" she whispered to herself.

When she opened the door she didn't hear anything "hello?" she shouted waiting for responds. When she didn't get it she walked inside and took off her coat. She dropped the keys in a bowl that stood on a wooden table next to the door.

She looked around the room. It looked like a little house only then with the living room and the kitchen in one room. On the right was the kitchen with a little dining table for four persons and on the left the living room with a cute old fashioned couch and on the wall a flat screen-TV. There were also 2 doors on the left that led to the bedrooms.

Mikan opened the right door and saw a huge bed standing in the middle of the room. She dropped her stuff on her bed and walked to the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom.

The bathroom wasn't that big only a douche, a toilet and a sink. Mikan walked up to the mirror that hung above the sink and she looked at herself. She sighed "I look so tired." That's not weird because she stood up at six o'clock to get her on time.

Mikan pulled her hair up in a ponytail and smiled to herself. She left the bathroom and went back to the bedroom.

There she started unpacking her stuff and hung it up in her closet. She was almost done until she heard somebody open the door. She stopped with what she was doing and threw the cloths she was holding on her bed and ran to the living room.

When she was there she saw a girl around her age with black short hair wearing a black coat.

"hey." Mikan greeted the girl.

The girl didn't saw the brunet in the room until she greeted her. In a reflex she took out a gun looking weapon and pointed it at mikan "What's your name? And what are your doing in this room." The girl said with a kill voice.

"M-my name is mikan." Mikan said with a shaking voice "A-and I a-am your roommate."

"Prove it, show me your key." The girl answered

Mikan felt in her pocket but she didn't felt her key in there. She felt in her other pocket but still no key. Mikan looked confused around her "where is that key!" she thought. Then she realized it "it's in the bowl on the table next to the door." She shouted.

She was about to run for it before the girl stopped her. "I'm going to get it." The girl said emotionless. Mikan froze and nodded towards the girl.

The girl walked backwards to the door and grabbed the key out of the bowl. She reads the number and then nodded at mikan. "okay." she said and she put her gun down.

Mikan relaxed for a moment but froze again when the girl walked up to her "Don't be so scared you baka!" the girl said and she lay down her gun on the table.

"How can't I be scared you have a gun with you!" mikan answered

"It's not a real gun it's a baka gun. BAKA!" The girl answered

Mikan looked at the girl confused.

"I will explain it sometime." The girl said "I might use it soon."

Mikan nodded still looking at the gun "so what's your name exactly?" she asked.

"Hotaru Imai." The girl answered.

"Well nice to meet you Hotaru welcome in the apartment!" mikan smiled and she shakes Hotaru's hand.

"Thank you." Hotaru said and she walked up to Mikan's bedroom. "I'm going to settle down my stuff. See you in a minute."

"Uuuhhm... That's actually mine bedroom." Mikan said hesitantly.

Hotaru turned around and glared at mikan.

Mikan swallowed "B-but you can have it i-if you want." She didn't want to get hit by the gun.

Hotaru nodded at her as a sign she wanted the wanted the room "I will do that."

Mikan ran to the bedroom and packed all her cloths again. "That girl has to be very grateful to me." She sighed when she puts the last piece of cloth back in her suitcase.

When she walked outside bedroom she saw hotaru standing in front of the door tapping her foot impatient.

Mikan expected a "thank you!" or at least a smile but the girl just snored at her. "You were really slow." Hotaru said.

Mikan's smile faded "why do I have HER as my roommate!?" She thought. But of course or sweet mikan didn't say that out loud. Instead she stepped aside so Hotaru could enter the room.

Hotaru walked past her towards the bedroom and mikan heard she slammed the door shut. She sighed and grabbed her suitcase and was about to enter the other room when she heard the door next to her open.

"Remember idiot we've got to be in the welcome's hall at 13:00. So be ready at 14:45 or I will leave without you." Hotaru said and she stepped out of the room and sat down on the cough and started tapping on her phone.

Mikan rolled her eyes and sighed "well how late is it then?"

"14:41" hotaru said without looking up from her phone.

Mikan's eyes widen "14:41!" she shouted. When hotaru didn't answer her she ran to her room and dropped her suitcase on her bed and started unpacking everything again. "How come that girl is so fast? She was done in like 5 seconds!" Mikan asked herself while throwing some clothes in the closet. She didn't have enough time to fold them all up.

When mikan was finally done unpacking she laid her suitcase under her bed and walked out of the room.

When she entered the living room she didn't saw the black haired girl. Mikan started to panic "Hotaru!?" she shouted and she started walking around the little house. "HOTARU!" She shouted again but this time louder. "She wouldn't leave without me, would she? Mikan thought and she looked at the clock on the wall that hangs near the kitchen.

"14:48!" mikan screamed. "She left without me!" mikan said. She walked towards the door and grabbed the keys.

She was about to open the door when she saw a note hang on it. Mikan frowned and took the note of the door. She readed it:

_Dear idiot roommate_

_You were exactly 1 minute and 17 seconds to late._

_That's why I left without you._

_-Hotaru_

Mikan gasped at the note "She really left without me!" she said. She grumbled the note into a ball and threw it into the garbage can.

She opened the door and stepped outside not forgetting to close the door. She walked past the corridor and it was outstanding how silent it was.

Mikan looked around but there were no girls anymore. "Aoi probably left already too." Mikan sighed "how am I going to find the welcomes hall now!" mikan panicked

"Okay calms down take a deep breath." She said to herself. "First get the plan." mikan led her breath flow out and felt in her pocket. Luckily the plan was still in her pocket. She looked at the plan for like 3 minutes and saw that the welcomes hall was on the first floor. She walked up to the elevators and calls it.

When the elevator doors opened she stepped inside and pressed the button to the first floor. In the elevator she took her time to look at the plan again. "Okay so when I'm out of the elevator I have to go right!" mikan thought confident. But then she turned the plan "Or am I holding it upside down!?"

The door from the elevator slides open and the brunet stepped out still not knowing which side she has to go. She looked around her looking for somebody she could ask the directions from. Then she saw a guy entering the building wearing a black cap and pilot sunglasses. She smiled and ran towards the guy

"Hi, Do you know the direction to the welcomes hall?" the brunet asked totally forgetting to introduce herself.

"no." the boy answered while putting his hands in his pockets.

"Ow is this your first year too? Maybe we could search for the welcomes hall together." Mikan smiled and handed the boy the map. "Can you read plans? Because I'm really bad at it." She laughed.

"You really have no Idea who I am, do you?" The boy asked ignoring her question as he handed back the plan.

Mikan took the plan and looked up at him "what do you mean?"

The boy sighed "don't care." And he walked away.

Mikan watched how the boy walked away but before he disappeared he turned around. "And maybe you should hurry and go to the welcomes hall. Polkadots." The boy smirked and turned around and went to the right.

Mikan looked confused at the guy before he disappeared. "Polkadots? What a horrible nickname." Mikan thought.

She looked at her clothes. She wasn't wearing anything polkadots today. In fact she was wearing a pink halter top with a cute white frilly skirt.

"WAIT! Skirt! Underwear! I'm wearing polkadots underwear today!" mikan thought "that pervert!" mikan shouted out loud "how could he have seen that!?" Mikan ran to the direction the boy went "I'm going to give that boy a piece of my mind!" she thought making a fist.

When mikan went right, just like the boy did, she saw a huge board where on stood: WELCOMES HALL.

Mikan bite her lip. "How could've missed that!" she thought kind of embarrassed.

She heard noise come from behind the white door. She walked up to the door and slowly pushed it open and looked inside. Also this room was huge! The walls were crème color and the floor was from marble. There were huge windows that came from the ceiling to the ground. In the room were rows with chairs placed and some people already sat on them and were busily talking.

When mikan saw nobody noticed her she opened the door future and stepped inside. She slowly closed the door again and looked if she could find Hotaru or Aoi somewhere.

When she saw Hotaru sitting on one of the chairs alone tapping on her phone she walked up to her and sat down next to her.

"You could've waited for me you know!" mikan started. She looked at hotaru who was looking at mikan now.

"I've told you I would leave at 14:45 and you weren't there so I went ahead." Hotaru said and she looked at her phone again.

"And whose fault is that!? You wanted to switch rooms! I was almost done with unpacking!" mikan defended herself.

"You could've have said you didn't want to switch rooms." Hotaru said with her eyes on her phone "it's not my fault."

Mikan gasped and stared at hotaru for a moment "you got to be kidding me!" she thought and she slides down in her chair and rubbed her temple.

"LADIES AND GENTELMAN!" mikan heard a voice shouting from up the stage. She sat up straight and tried to look if she could see the person that was talking.

"Welcome to the Star Dance Academy! My name is Mister Kong and I'm the principal!

Everybody clapped, cheered and jelled. Even hotaru clapped.

"Thank you, thank you." Mister Kong bowed his head. "For all the first years I want to tell them a little about this academy. Mr. Kong grabbed a microphone. "This school is quit strict so it doesn't matter how talented you are if you break the rules your out! It's not like if you break one rule you will be expelled. We have the 3-time system for that. You can break the rules 2 times then you will only get detention. But by the third time you will be expelled and there is no way we can turn this the other way. The rules will be put on the site later." Mr. Kong said serious. "Did I made myself clear?" he asked

"YES!" The students yelled.

"That's great!" Mr. Kong smiled "I know you're all here to dance and of course you guys are going to do that! But… you also got to study in English math and French. So your grid will be put on the site after the welcomes ceremony! Every day you got 2 hours of dancing and the rest of the day you will be following classes."

The students started yelling "BHOE!"

"I'm sorry guys but I have to!" the principle explained "now I will introduce your dance teachers!" Mr. Kong pointed at the end of the stage "first we have ballet teacher JINNO!"

The students clapped when an old man with a serious face entered the stage. He bowed for the audience and walked up to the right side of the stage.

"And next or modern dance teacher! NARUMIE!" Again Mr. Kong pointed at the end of the stage.

A guy with shining blond hair came running up and blew hand kisses at the students.

"That's the guy that gave me mine key!" mikan thought. She could easily recognize him from his blond hair.

"And now the next one or hip-hop/breakdance teacher MISAKI!" Mr. Kong shouted.

A guy with short black hair came running up and waved and the audience and then walked up to the other teachers

The girls started to scream "misaki!"

"And last but not least or street dance teacher… REO!" the principle shouted above the female crowd that was already yelling for misaki

Reo walked up with his hand in his pockets and gave the students a nod and walked away.

The whole female students started yelling and cheering. "REO-REO-REO!"

"Calm down, calm down!" Mr. Kong tried to get the students silent again. But it didn't work that well, everybody kept screaming and yelling.

Mr. Kong sighed and felt in his pocket. He took out a flute and brought it to his mouth and blew really hard.

All students brought their hands to their ears.

And Mr. Kong stopped blowing and puts his flute and puts back in his pocket. "Now I got you attention. Please listen: we are going to have a dance competition for the first time this year.

All students looked at the principal surprised "a dance competition?" they whispered

"Please let me explain." The principle walked to the middle of the stage and continued "the dance competition will start in 1 month. Of course you have to audition first. Then we have a booth camp and after that the live shows."

Everybody started to talk excitedly "are we going to be on TV!?"

Mr. Kong continued "Yes it's going to be live on TV. You will be seen by the whole world! Of course everybody can participate even the first years. Information about the competition will be on the site soon."

Mikan looked at Hotaru "are you going to participate?" she asked

"Of course I am stupid." Hotaru "you would be crazy not to."

"The winner of the competition will get a 10.000,- dollars!" Mr. Kong said "and he will get a role in the newest dance movie 'groove'!"

Everybody started clapping and yelling again.

Mikan couldn't stop smiling "I'm definitely going to participate!" she thought while clapping.

"This was it for now!" Mr. Kong said "the classes list will be on the site! You are dismissed" MR. Kong waved at the students one last time and the walked of the stage.

Hotaru and mikan walked back to their room and so did all the other students.

When they were inside hotaru walked to the cough and grabbed her laptop and started tapping on it.

"Want some tea?" mikan asked leaning on the couch.

"Sure, I will check out witch class we're in." Hotaru said

Mikan nodded and waked to the kitchen "maybe hotaru isn't that bad." She thought while putting some water in the boiler.

When the tea was done mikan puts the cups on a tray and walked to living room. "Tea is done!" she shouted as she puts the tray on the table.

Hotaru puts her laptop on the table. She stood up from the cough and walked to the table where mikan already sat.

"so." Mikan started and she took a sip from her tea. "Are we in the same class?"

Hotaru stirred in her tea and looked up at mikan "we're both in the same class." She announced

Mikan smiled "that great!" she raised her tea cup "cheers to a good year and friendship!"

Hotaru looked at the tea cup and then back at mikan. She sighed and raised her cup too. "A good year and friendship." She said and she even smiled a little.

_-After that the wall between the girls broke. They might be a little unfamiliar with each other and hotaru isn't a talkative girl. But I think this is a great start of a great friendship…_

_The dream continues…_

* * *

A/N: this was chapter 1! This is the longest chapter I've ever wrote haha. I hope you liked it! If you have any questions you can always ask. Please review/favorite/follow! Let me hear your thoughts!

Lots of love

Blondiva


	2. Chapter 2 being free

Star Dance Academy

Chapter 2

…

"Life begins at the end of your comfort zone."

-Neale Donald Walsch

…

**Note***

**NiaTheAnimeFreak: Good Job Nice Story, you have a couple of grammar mistakes and I'm guessing this isn't your first language.**

**Blodiva: yeah good guess this isn't my first language ;) but I try my hardest to make the story right. Thanks for your review xxx LOL B **

A/N: so this is chapter 2! Hope you will enjoy it. Thank you for the great REVIEWS and of course follows and favorites xx

* * *

The next morning mikan woke up from the sunlight that shines through her window. She sat up straight and yawned "how late is it?" she swiped her eyes and looked at the clock "7:00." She moaned and let herself fall backwards on the bed. She looked at the ceiling and smiled "yesterday was so much fun!" she thought "Maybe hotaru isn't a bad person. Maybe we can even become friends."

She thought about what they talked about yesterday. "I know a lot more about her now. Her favorite dance style is ballet and if she didn't dance she would be an inventor that loves money! But I think that she is more than just a gloomy dancing inventor with a love for money."

Mikan looked at the clock again and saw it was 7:13. "I better go shower and make breakfast." She jumped out bed and walked to the bathroom. She took a shower and dressed up for the day.

When she entered the living room she saw that hotaru already was sitting on the dinner table eating pancakes.

"You baked pancakes?!" mikan yelled in unbelief.

Hotaru nipped her tea "why are you so loud so early in the morning?" she puts her cup down and grabbed the grid that lay in front of her "so the first hour we have math then English then biology, history, French and 2 hours of hip- hop/breakdancing. We will be leaving at 8:15 and again if you're not on time I will leave without you again." Hotaru stood up "I'm going to brush my teeth." she announced. She walked away to her room leaving mikan alone.

Mikan scratched her head and sighed "always so strict." She walked to the kitchen and saw that hotaru also made some pancakes for her. She smiled "thank you hotaru." She whispered. She poured some tea in her cup and took the plate with the pancakes and walked to the dinner table.

There she saw that hotaru was sitting on the table again reading the newspaper like an old men.

Mikan smiled and sat down across hotaru. "Thanks for the pancakes by the way." she took a bite and smiled "these are delicious!"

Hotaru looked up "I bought them from the bakery across the street."

Mikan almost choked her pancake "you bought them!" mikan started to laugh "and I thought you were a genius cook."

Hotaru chuckled "well I am a genius but not a genius cook."

When the girls were done laughing and mikan has brought the dishes to the kitchen the girls sat down on the cough and drank some chocolate milk.

"I'm so excited for today!" mikan said while licking her lips that were full with chocolate.

"Yeah, I'm quit curious about or hip-hop/breakdance teacher." Hotaru said

"Yes me too! He seemed quit popular with the girls. I hope it won't get annoying!" mikan said while putting her cup back on the table "talking about annoying… I've met some kind of pervert guy yesterday!"

"Who was it?" hotaru asked interested.

Mikan sighed "I don't know! I asked the directions to the welcome's hall but he ignored me. Then he asked if I know who he is, I mean how I suppose to know!? And the worst is that when I walked away he saw my underwear! MY UNDERWEAR! That pervert."

"What did he look like?" hotaru asked.

"Uuuhhm… let me think, he has raven haired hair, crimson red eyes and I have to admit he isn't ugly." Mikan described. "Actually he's damn gorgeous." She thought but didn't say out loud.

Hotaru sighed "I think that was the he-

Hotaru was broken off by the alarm clock on her phone. She took the phone and turned the alarm off. "Let's go we have to go to class." She stood up and walked to the door.

"Wait-wait you was about to tell me who it was! And why did you set your alarm?" mikan jumped of the cough, grabbed her bag and ran after hotaru.

When mikan reached hotaru, who was standing by the elevator, hotaru answered "I will tell you later. We have to go to class now. And I set the alarm because I didn't want to be late on my first day."

The elevators door slides open and the two girls stepped inside. Hotaru pressed the down button "we have to go to class 2-B on floor 1." She announced.

Mikan gasped "how did you remember that!?" she asked

Hotaru rolled her eyes and pointed at herself "genius, remember?"

The elevator doors slides open and the girls stepped out. Mikan took the plan out of her pocket and looked for class 2-B "I think we need to go to the right and then the left." She said after studying the plan for like 5 seconds.

Hotaru rolled her eyes and went left "You're hopeless in reading a plan." She said while walking away.

"He!?" mikan screamed after her "I'm not THAT bad!" she ran after hotaru who was already on the other side of the hallway. Mikan noticed it was pretty busy. She almost got sandwiched when a group of senior boys walked past her. She quickly walked over to hotaru who was standing in front of the door already.

"Why are you so slow?" Hotaru asked with a bored voice when mikan reached her.

Mikan rolled her eyes "just get over it and walk inside please!" she hissed.

Hotaru didn't answer that and walked inside with mikan right behind her. Hotaru walked to the seed on the third row and sat down. Mikan did the same "which class is this again?" mikan whispered.

Hotaru sighed "You really have a bad memory you know" she looked at mikan who was looking for her etui in her bag. "This is math." hotaru remembered her.

Mikan looked up and smiled at her "thanks." She wanted to ask which teacher they have but Hotaru was tapping on her phone again. She sighed and packed her math book. Mikan looked around in her class. All her classmates were talking and sitting around. Some sat on their desk others stood by the window. "They all seem pretty nice." Mikan thought while studying the people around her.

Suddenly the door flow open and revealed a dirty blond haired girl with a two other girls. Mikan looked up and moaned a little "why are they coming in this way? Can't they do it in silence and walk to their seeds like normal people?" She sighed and looked at them. The girl in the middle with the dirty blond hair has light green eyes and is wearing probably something from channel. The girl smiled seductively at the male population of the class.

The girl on her left has dark green hair and eyes.

"That's the permy girl!" mikan thought.

The permy girl strokes her hair backwards in a sexy way and held her hand on her hip. The last girl has light brown hair and blue friendly eyes. She looked kind of shy but corrected herself quickly by placing her hand on her hip just like the other girls and smiling cutely.

The three girls walked to the seed in the back and sat down. Right after they sat down a crowd guys and some girls surrounded them.

Mikan rolled her eyes and looked at her book again "they look like Barbie's." she whispered softly to hotaru.

Hotaru chuckled and nodded in agreement "I think they are going to cry when they break a nail."

Mikan looked at her nails on her right hand and held her left hand in front of her mouth. She made funny crying face, imitating what it will look when one of the girls broke a nail. The two girls started to laugh softly.

"Mikan?" she heard a sweet voice call her name. She looked up and saw Aoi standing in front of her desk. Mikan smiled "Aoi, what are you doing here?" she asked.

Aoi chuckled "I'm in the same class as you silly." She smiled and sat down next to mikan. "Aren't you going to introduce me to you friend?" Aoi asked looking at hotaru.

Mikan looked to her left "ow right! Aoi this is hotaru my roommate, Hotaru this is Aoi my friend." She introduced the girls.

Aoi smiled "its nice meeting you Hotaru." Hotaru who has put her phone down smiled a little bit "same here." She said.

The girls started to talk about the gird when suddenly three people walked over to their seeds.

"Well, well look who we have here." The dirty blond she said "it's Aoi HYUUGA!"

Mikan didn't know why but when the girl said Aoi's last name everybody looked their way. Even hotaru interested "what's so special about her last name?" mikan thought "is she famous or something?"

Aoi sighed "leave me alone Luna!" she said "you caused me enough trouble last year and I don't want that again."

The permy girl stepped forward "Don't talk to her like that! She can bring you down you know!" she flipped her hair back with her hand. "She still has IT you know."

Luna held her hand in front of permy's face "stop sumire." The perm girl held her mouth and looked down. Luna looked at Aoi again "we will talk about this later. Just don't do anything stupid." She smirked "nobara, get me some coffee." She said not even looking at the brown haired girl. Nobara nodded shyly and walked out of the classroom.

Luna now looked at mikan "and who might you be?" she asked.

Mikan smiled bitterly "not that it is anything of your business but I am mikan sakura. Aoi's friend." She said with a not very pleased to meet you voice.

Before Luna could make any rude comments the math teacher walked inside. "Everybody go to their seeds pleas." He glared at Luna when she still was standing next to Aoi's table "now please Miss Koizumi." He said with an irritated voice.

Luna glared one more time at mikan and Aoi and then went to her seed followed by sumire. Nobara was coming in to classes with a cup of Starbucks coffee in her hand. When she saw that everybody sat on their places already she apologized to the teacher and ran to her seed.

Mikan looked at Nobara "she acts like a pet! Why would she do that?" mikan whispered to Aoi.

Aoi was staring into space and didn't hear mikan's question.

"Hello? Aoi" mikan waved her hand in front of Aoi face "is there something wrong?" she Asked concerned.

That seemed to work because Aoi flashed back to reality "huh? Mikan did you ask something?" she looked at mikan with an apologizing look.

Mikan laughed "I asked what you think about Nobara." Mikan explained "She seems really sweet to me but why is she acting like Luna's pet? Why is she even hanging out with that kind of girls." Mikan sighed.

Aoi smiled lightly at mikan "maybe she is unsure about herself." Aoi said softly "maybe she wants to get along with everybody but doesn't know how."

"Maybe." Mikan said she didn't noticed that Aoi was acting all down suddenly "By the way how did our math teacher exactly know Luna's name?" mikan looked backwards at the table were Luna and the other Barbie's sat.

Aoi sighed "She should be in second year just like me. But she didn't pass last year and now I'm in the same class as her again." Aoi bits her tongue. "We have the same teacher for math that we have last year. So that's how he knows her name."

Mikan looked at Aoi "does the fact that you didn't pass and Luna koizumi has something to do with each other?" mikan asked curious.

Aoi looked down at her books "yes." She looked up again and smiled "but past is past, so let's forget about it." Aoi paid attention to the les again.

Mikan glanced at Aoi "this is suspicious." Mikan thought. She noticed that hotaru was glancing at Aoi too. The two girls didn't know each other that long but they could read each other's mind "_Aoi Hyuuga has a secret and I am going to find out what that is…"_

Luckily the day flew over. The 'plastic Barbie's ', so does they call Luna, permy and Nobara, left them alone. The three girls actually had pretty much fun all day. And now they were at their last lesson hip- hop/breakdancing.

The teacher clapped his hands "come on, everybody stand in line." He said impatient. Everybody moaned and sighed and stood in line in front the teacher with their backs at the mirror. "Okay." The teacher said "I want to go through some rules with you. First: only use this dance room when you permitted too. You can reserve this room if you want then you have to set your name on that list." He pointed at the list that hung on the wall next to the door. "Rule two." He continued "If you don't wear the right clothes for this dance class you can't attend this lesson and third: no violence!" he looked around "did I make myself clear?"

The class nodded in silence. He smiled "that's great! Ow and please call me Mr. Misaki." He said "and before we start the lessons I want to tell you something about the dance competition." He paused for a moment when he saw all his students looking excited "I bet you're all very excited about it but I have to warn you. I've talked to the senior students and they are all planning to attend too. So don't be disappointed when you don't get chosen because all those seniors have way more experience." He said seriously. "But of course you can always try and attend! Train hard but make sure to enjoy the experience. That's the most important thing." He smiled to the class. "The only thing I have to say now is… LET'S DANCE."

He turned on the music and you heard the song 'I cry' from Florida trough the speakers. It was so loud that you could feel the ground tremble on the beat of the music

_I know caught up in the middle I cry, just a little when I think of letting go. Oh no Gave up on the riddle cry, just a little when I think of letting go._

Misaki pointed at the students and signed that they have to make a circle around him. So everybody did. Misaki clapped his hand in the rhythm of the music and signed us to do the same. When everybody was clapping he stopped and started to do some amazing breakdance moves on the floor.

_I know you wanna get behind the wheel Only 1 Ride. Eyes shut still got me swimming like a diver. Can't let go I got fans in Okinawa my heart to japan quake losers and survivors. Norway no you didn't get my flowers._

"Wow." Mikan thought "he is amazing!" she looked how misaki jumped up and started to do some hip-hop moves on the faster parts of the music. Everybody clapped and whistled.

_No way to sound better but the killer was a Coward Face. Just showers the minute in a hour. Heard about the news all day went sour. Lil mama got me feeling like a limit here. Put you in the box just the president's cigarettes._

He stopped dancing and turned to the group "now it's your turn! I don't care what you do or witch style you do. Just make sure you feel the rhythm and that you will enjoy it!" he yelled above the music. He went to a guy with dark brown hair and pushed him in the circle and winked "your turn." He took the place from the guy in the circle and clapped along with everybody.

The guy smirked confidentially and started moving with his arms in an electronic way. He looked just like a robot.

_Give them my regards or regardless I get arrested. Ain't worried about the killers just the young & restless. Get mad coz the quarter million on my necklace. DUI never said I was driving reckless. You & I or jealously was not oppressive. OH no I can't stop I was Destine._

Mikan's mouth felt open "is it even possible to dance like that!?" she looked at hotaru and Aoi who seemed impressed too. When the guy was done he walked back to a random place around the circle. And before mikan could even blink she saw that the Barbie's went to the middle of the stage. They did some kind of sexy street dancing and Mikan has to admit that they were damn good! "So their best style is street dancing." she thought.

_I know caught up in the middle I cry, just a little when I think of letting go. Oh no Gave up on the riddle cry, just a little when I think of letting go, go, go, go._

The Barbie's bowed when they were done and walked over to mikan. Mikan didn't notice this and was just clapping along with the music. Until Luna bumped her shoulder into hers and whispered "your turn geek." She smirked and pushed mikan the middle of the circle. Mikan looked back at Luna who crossed her arms and smirked.

Mikan glared back but froze when she realize were she was. In the middle of the circle! Mikan wanted to step out but she couldn't, all the eyes were on her. She felt the world spinning around her. The music faded away till it was only a soft drum on the background. "I can't do it." Mikan thought "I don't hear the music!"

"Mikan, mikan!" mikan heard someone scream her name. She looked around the crowd of students to find the person that calls her. Then she finds hotaru and Aoi waving with their arms. "You can do it mikan just breath!" Aoi yelled. "Listen to the music." Hotaru screamed.

Mikan nodded softly and closed her eyes. The music came closer and closer again and she felt the ground tremble on the beat of the music and felt all the power of the music stream in her body. Because she didn't do anything for a minute the song was already on his refrain again.

_I know, I know, I know, I know, I, I, I, I think could let it go, go, go, go. _

_I know caught up in the middle I cry, just a little when I think of letting go. Oh no Gave up on the riddle cry, just a little when I think of letting go, go, go, go._

On that moment her body moved on its own. She was turning, jumping and sliding in perfect motion with the music. She felt the wind from the air-conditioning blow in her face. The music was about being free and mikan exactly felt that way right now. She felt like she could fly, she jumped so high.

_I know caught up in the middle I cry, just a little when I think of letting go. Oh no Gave up on the riddle cry, just a little when I think of letting go._

On the last notes of the music she made one more turn and landed exact in the middle of the circle. On the moments the singer sang the last noteshe held her hands in the air and looked up, smiling.

When she looked at her classmates again she saw that they were silence and that they gaped at her. "Was I that bad?" mikan thought. She slowly puts her hands down and looked at the ground ashamed "I was carried away too much."

Then suddenly everybody started to clap and whistle. Mikan looked up and saw that everybody had a huge smile on their faces. She looked at Luna and her Barbie's and saw that they were looking furious at her. Expect Nobara she was actually smiling lightly. Hotaru and Aoi were smiling too and were clapping along with the others.

The teacher walked up to mikan and lay his hand on mikan's head "that was pretty good dancing for a beginner." He said to her "are you planning to attend the competition?"

Mikan sealed her lips together and nodded. She was way too overwhelmed to say anything.

Misaki smiled "that's great!" he looked mikan right in the eyes "you can really feel the music and dance with the emotion of the music." He smiled "but you got to work hard on your technique. And in the competition you've got to dance different styles so you have to develop in the other styles too." He stated "but I think you could come far if you keep up what you are doing."

Mikan smiled "wow he actually says that I'm good!" she thought. "I-I'm going to train hard." She said with a little more confidence.

Misaki smiled "I'm looking forward to see your audition." He turned to the group again "now we're going to do some basis hip-hop exercises. And I want you to watch good because you have to train it at home." He winked at mikan and told everybody to make 3 lines.

After class mikan and hotaru walked to their room. They asked if Aoi wanted to come over but she already had something else to do.

The girls stepped inside the room and sat down on the cough "I'm so tired!" mikan complained when she led herself fall on the cough. Hotaru sat down next to her "yeah the teacher wanted us to put all or energy in our dance moves and that was quit hard."

Mikan nodded and sighed "yeah but I think he is a great teacher. He is quite nice and can explain really well."

"Yeah that's true." Hotaru said "but you never told you were such a good dancer."

Mikan frowned at the sudden change of the subject "Because I'm not that good. I still got to work on my technique and all the styles." She stated

Hotaru nodded "yeah that sure is true. But misaki was right when he said you could feel the music. You really dance with all your emotions."

Mikan blushed "if that's the only thing I can do good then it doesn't mean that I'm such a fantastic dancer."

Hotaru sighed "mikan, that you can feel the music is something special. I bet that most of the people can't do that. Heck, even I can't! And if you're not that bad in the other dance styles you can come far in the competition. The teacher said it himself."

Mikan sighed "I don't know hotaru I mean if all seniors will enter I don't think I will stand a chance!"

Hotaru laid her hand on mikan's shoulder "then we both should try hard don't we?" hotaru gave mikan one of her rare smiles "I'm going to help you with your technique if you're going to help me with the 'feel the music' thing."

Mikan smiled "so the genius needs some help?" she laughed

Hotaru rolled her eyes "ha ha very funny." She said sarcastically "do we have a deal?"

"Were do I have to sign the contract." Mikan joked knowing that hotaru wants to do everything officially.

"Just shaking my hand will be alright until I printed out the contract." Hotaru said with her emotionless voice. She stokes out her hand and looked at mikan.

Mikan smiled and took Hotaru's hand and shakes it "deal!" she said. She stood up "this needs to be celebrated! I will go to the bakery and get us some cake." She puts on her coat and grabbed her purse "see you in a minute!" she waved at hotaru and walked out of the door.

Hotaru rolled her eyes and sighed "she forgot her keys." Hotaru stood up and walked to the table and took out her laptop "in the mean time I can do some research about Aoi hyuuga." She smirked and started tapping on her laptop.

15 minutes later she heard someone knock on the door. She sighed and walked to the door to open it. There stood mikan with an apologizing look and a cake in her hand.

Mikan walked inside "sorry I forgot my keys." She apologized. She handed the cake to hotaru and took of her coat.

The girls walked to their living room. Hotaru puts the cake on the table while mikan walked to the kitchen to get plates.

When the girl sat down and quietly ate their cake hotaru started to talk "I did some research about Aoi Hyuuga." She started "But I didn't get that much information. I thought there would be more about her on the internet since she is the daughter from the headmaster of this school."

Mikan almost chocked her piece of cake "the headmaster's daughter!" she shouted "I thought Mister Kong was our principal?"

Hotaru nodded "he is but officially the school belongs to or headmaster Mr. Hyuuga. I don't know how Mister Kong became our principal but the rumors say that Mr. Hyuuga wasn't capable of running this school for a period. That's when Mister Kong became or principal."

"Is our headmaster still not capable of running this school?" mikan asked

Hotaru shakes her head "he is now running the school again but with the help of Mister Kong. The headmaster doesn't show up much so nobody really knows if he is totally recovered from whatever he has been through."

"But why won't he show up in public?" mikan asked "I mean he is the headmaster, he can't just not show up."

Hotaru sighed "believe me mikan he can. I don't even know if Aoi ever sees him."

Mikan stares at her cake "poor Aoi." She sighed "but what about her mom?"

Hotaru ate the last piece of her cake and puts the plate on the table "she died 8 years ago. She was a famous dancer with her best friend. Aoi's mother didn't want to expose her real identity so she had a fake name. Along with her best friend they were famous around the whole world but suddenly her best friend disappeared. 2 years later she was found, dead. Aoi's mother was so sad but she knew that she has to move on. So she and her husband, the current headmaster, opened the star dance academy. But sadly 3 years later Aoi's mom was killed by an explosion on the Christmas market. And now eight years later the headmaster is still running this school but without his wife."

Mikan was staring at hotaru in shock "Y-you mean Aoi's mom died?"

Hotaru nodded softly "yeah, she was only 8 when her mother died."

Mikan bites her lip "I feel so bad for her. I Know how she feels I lost my mom and dad too when I was young."

Hotaru looked at mikan "I'm sorry. It must be hard to talk about it."

Mikan wiped her face with her arm "well along the years it has become easier." She smiled "but I have lived with my grandpa for so long now. I'm really happy that I still have my grandpa."

Hotaru smiled "then if you didn't dance because of your parents. Why did you start dancing?"

Mikan laughed "you know if been asking myself the same question for more the 10 years! I have no idea. My grandpa said that I just started dancing in the living room when I felt like it. He said that I dance what I feel. When I was happy I was jumping around the house and when I was sad I was dancing really slowly and little." Mikan smiled "I think that's how I became so good at putting my feelings into dancing."

"I think so too." Hotaru said

Mikan looked up and smiled at hotaru. Then she stood up and walked to the middle of the living room "shall we practice the hip-hop exercises?" she asked

Hotaru looked at mikan "how can she put up such a bright smile when she has gone through that?" she thought. Hotaru stood up and puts on the music "let's practice." She said. Not wanting to think about the bad things anymore.

Mikan smiled and started the cd.

They practice until night. Mikan learned hotaru to put more feeling into her dancing little by little. While hotaru gave mikan some tips how to do a move faster or to jump better.

_The girls still had much to learn but they only made each other better. And that's so great about friendship. You can only become better from it! Right…? _

_The dream continues…_

* * *

A/N: so mikan and hotaru now know that Aoi is the headmaster daughter and that her mother died when she was little! So sad :'( same goes for mikan she lost both of her parents when she was little and lived with her grandpa for all those years. About mikan I want to say that she is good in dancing and has talent especially in feeling the music. But I just want to point out that she isn't perfect she still has so much to learn! I just wanted to make that clear. Anyway thank you for reading xx. REVIEW

Lots of love

Blondiva


	3. Chapter 3 dreams are inspiration!

Star Dance Academy

Chapter 3

…

"A dream is a wish your heart makes."

-WALT DISNEY, Sleeping Beauty

…

A/N: thank you guys for your favorites, follows and REVIEWS! As reward, here for you the next chapter! xx

* * *

The first 2 weeks went really fast. The dance lessons went pretty good it turned out mikan was good in almost all dance style, almost. She isn't that good in hip-hop. Although misaki takes a liking in her, when the real hip-hop lessons started mikan wasn't fast enough to go with the same motion as the music. Misaki advised her to train especially hard for hip-hop. Now she's trying to jog every day to get fitter and faster.

Mikan and Hotaru also practiced a lot for the competition. Mikan even made the geography for her dance already. She tried to practice it yesterday in the living room but that didn't work, she hits herself against the table twice and almost broke the vase that was standing in their living room.

Today it was Saturday and mikan had stood up early. She has reserved the dance room that teacher misaki mentioned so she could practice her dance for the audition without breaking something.

Mikan was now walking to the dance room with her dance cloths already on while eating a croissant. She smiled at herself when she stood in front of the room. Mikan knew the way in the academy better now and could find the dance room in no time.

She opened the door but instead of an empty and quite room she saw that the lights were on and that the music was really loud "what the heck?" mikan shouted.

A guy that was wearing a black cap was breakdancing in the room. The guy has some smooth moves and was now popping his body on the beat of the music. He made a summersault and then switched to the style hip-hop. Mikan couldn't do anything then look at the guy with an open mouth "damn he's good!" she thought.

The guy suddenly stopped dancing and walked to the stereo and turned it off. He still didn't notice mikan and grabbed his towel to wipe of the sweat. He took of his cap and strokes his black hair backwards while drinking some water from the bottle he brought. Then he turned around and finally noticed mikan who was standing in the door opening.

He sighed and puts his bottle down "look girl I don't do autographs now, just come back another time." He puts his cap back on when he heard the girl slam the door. He turned around and saw the girl stood inside "I told you I-

"look." Mikan interrupted him "I reserved this room for the morning so I don't get what you're doing here!" mikan crossed her arms against her chest and looked at the boy. "Hey!" mikan suddenly shouted

The guy rolled his eyes "what? Did you just saw a flying unicorn?" he said sarcastically.

Mikan ignored what he just said and pointed at him "you-you that pervert that I've met the first day! You're the guy that peeked at my underwear!" she shouted at the guy.

"Ow you're polkadots." He said with a bored voice when he noticed the girl he met two weeks ago.

Mikan snapped "my name is not polkadots. It's MIKAN! M-I-K-A-N!" She shouted at the boy.

The boy rolled his eyes "whatever just get out of here I need to practice." The boy turned around and puts on the music. Then he ran to the middle and made a summersault again, he smirked at mikan and started breakdancing.

Mikan looked at the boy in disbelieve "I RESERVED THIS ROOM!" mikan tried to scream above the music. But the boy just ignored her and started to do some pushups on the rhythm of the music.

"What the heck do pushups have to do with music!" she thought as she looked at the boy. "You could also do that outside you know!" she yelled at the boy. When he ignored her again she gritted her teeth and walked over the stereo and turned it off.

This caught the boy's attention so he stood up "what the hell do you think you're doing!?" he yelled at her. "I was practicing!"

Mikan ignored him and walked over to the list were stood on who reserved the dance room. She pointed at her name "look my name is on this list and that means that's my turn to practice here!"

The boy glared at mikan "and who do you think you are talking to a third year like that." He said while stepping forward to intimidate her. He was a little bit taller so it kind off worked but mikan didn't let him show that.

She didn't back away "ow I don't know!?" She said sarcastically "a person who you have to treat with respect!" she yelled at him in disbelieve.

"Tch. Well I'm not going to leave and there's nothing you can do about it." He said stepping backwards. He reached his hand to the stereo to turn it on again.

Suddenly the door opened revealing a boy with golden locks and sea blue eyes were every girl will sink in. "hey natsume." the boy said to the crimson eyed boy. Then he noticed mikan "who's that?" He asked pointing at mikan.

The so called natsume looked at mikan and sighed "I don't know. Some annoying fan girl from the first classes."

Mikan mouth felt open "I'M NOT YOUR FAN GIRL!" she yelled so hard that the boys had to cover their ears. "And you're the annoying one!" she said pointing at natsume.

Natsume rolled his eyes "just stop yelling!" then he turned to the prince boy "what are you doing here ruka?" he asked.

The prince boy scratched his head "persona is looking for you. He wants to discuss something's about your audition."

Natsume sighed and puts his cap on and grabbed his towel and bottle "guess the room is for you, see you later polkadots." He smirked as he walked away

Mikan gritted her teeth "thank you very much." She said sarcastically "pervert!" She added with also a smirk on her face.

Mikan watched how the two boys left and then she finally had the room for her own! She looked at the clock and saw it was already ten o'clock. "I better start." She said to herself. She walked to the stereo and puts on a song for her warming up.

Mikan thought a lot about what song she should use for the audition. She wanted it to be a song about dreaming and never giving up because that's how she got into the academy.

Two hours later mikan was panting and sweating a lot. The geography was done but it still wasn't perfect. She looked at the clock "I still need to practice but my time is up." She sighed and grabbed her towel and water and she walked out of the room "luckily I reserved this room tomorrow too. I hope that pervert isn't there then." She thought.

When mikan reached the place she opened the door "hello!?" she shouted. She walked to the living room and dropped the bag on the bank "anybody home!?" she shouted again. She sighed when nobody answered and walked to the kitchen to eat something. She was starving "dancing sure cost a lot of energy." She wanted to open the fridge when she noticed there was a note on it.

_I'm to the canteen with Aoi._

_You can come if you want to._

_-hotaru_

Mikan's stomach growled in response "I will just take a quick shower and then go to the canteen." She thought when she lay down the note and walked to the bathroom.

When she was dressed up again, this time in normal cloths, she grabbed her wallet out her bag and went to the canteen "I hope it isn't that busy so I can notice hotaru and Aoi." Mikan thought hopefully.

Too bad she wasn't lucky. Everywhere were students sitting and standing. All chairs were taken so some people even had to sit on the ground or eating their lunch while standing. It's was weird that it was this busy. Normally there are only a few students, since it is Saturday people mostly hang and eat outside. But since it's only two weeks till the competition everybody stays in school to practice.

Mikan sighed and started to walk around the canteen "how am I going to find them?" she looked around but only saw students she didn't know. She sighed and turned around "maybe I should call them." She grabbed her phone when she suddenly noticed a table that was surrounded by girls.

She frowned as she slowly walked to the table "what's going on there?" she thought. Then she noticed who was on the table "that's the annoying pervert and the prince looking boy!" mikan whispered angry under her breath "who are the other guys?" she asked out loud when she noticed there were two other guys on the table.

"Mikan!" she heard somebody shout. Mikan turned around but saw nobody. "Mikan!" somebody shouted again. Mikan looked at the left and saw that across the pervert's table were hotaru and Aoi who were waving at her.

Mikan smiled and waved back. She walked to the table and sat down next to hotaru who lend her a chair that she had claimed the whole time. "Thanks for saving me a chair." Mikan said to hotaru with a smile.

"No problem." Hotaru answered with a nod.

"So." Aoi turned to mikan "how went practice? Did you choose a song for your audition already?" She asked with a big smile.

Mikan smiled back "It went pretty well. I've finished my dance I just need to perfect it. And yeah I've already picked a song." Then mikan remembered the morning event with the pervert "hotaru!" she suddenly shouted almost making hotaru spill her drink "I've met the pervert guy again! I went to the dance room this morning and guess what!? That pervert guy was dancing there and told me that I've got to go! But I've reserved that room!" mikan said angrily pointing at herself "ow and I found out that god damn underwear peeking guy's name is natsume." Mikan said like that was a bad name.

Aoi, who was eating some soup, dropped her spoon when she heard mikan say 'natsume'. Mikan and hotaru turned to Aoi who seemed a little dazed out "sorry." She apologized and she ducked under the table to grab her spoon. When she got up she slightly smiled "so what about this so called natsume?" Aoi asked nonchalant.

Mikan snorted and started explaining "well on the first day of school hotaru left me in the room because I was late" she glared at hotaru for a second but then continued "and when I was looking for the welcomes hall I bumped into that pervert! –

"Wait." Aoi interrupted "you keep calling him a pervert but why?"

Mikan sighed "I friendly suggested that we could look for the welcomes hall together but he just walked away and left me there! And then he turned around and called me polkadots!" mikan rubbed her temples "and that was my underwear print that day. He peeked at my underwear." She whispered angrily.

When Aoi didn't answer mikan looked up "why are you so interested in natsume anyway? Do you have a crush on him!?" mikan almost shouted "pleas say you don't!"

Aoi laughed awkwardly "it would be weird if I have a crush on him." she said softly.

Mikan frowned "why? I mean I get that you don't like him! Heck I don't even get why all those fan girls like him." mikan said looking at the table that all the fan girls surrounded.

"Mikan don't freak out when I tell you this." Aoi suddenly said serious. "But you know he… well he is my brother." She whispered the last part.

Mikan's mouth felt open "but-but you and he is and I am. WHAT!" mikan yelled "that can't be true you're so sweet and kind and he is so-so-so… NOT!"

Aoi moaned "I told you not to freak out!"

Mikan sighed "then why didn't you tell me! I thought we were friends." She bites her lip and turned to hotaru "did you know this?"

Hotaru nodded in silence.

"I'm really sorry mikan." Aoi started "I thought you already knew this since gossip in this school travels fast. I thought you knew it from the first day I met you."

Mikan sighed "look Aoi I'm not mad at you. I know this is just one big miss understanding but the thing is just hard to believe! But the weirdest thing is that I didn't even notice. I mean I've never even saw you talk to him or anything!"

Aoi bit her lip "yeah we're not that close anymore. And he is really busy with the competition so I don't even see him anymore. The only time we talk is when we meet up with dad."

"That's so sad." Mikan said "but you said not the close anymore! Does that mean you were close once?" she asked.

Aoi sighed "yeah we were." She smiled a little "but then my mother died and he became so distant to me and I don't know why. I mean you should support each other in hard time's right?" tears appear in Aoi's eyes.

Mikan grabbed Aoi's hand "I'm sorry." She thighs the grip on Aoi's hand and sighed "I lost my parents too when I was little." Aoi looked up at her "yeah both of my parents. But luckily I had my grandpa who raised Me." mikan smiled "I still wish I could remember my parents but I only have a few blurred memories about them and no pictures."

"Mikan that's horrible!" Aoi answered in disbelieve "I still have my father but you lost both of you parents."

Mikan smiled weakly "it's okay. I didn't know them that well anyway. I was only five when they died." She sighed "but this is not about me this is about you and your goddamn freaking pervert brother!"

Aoi smiled a little "I can't believe he peeked at your underwear. I know my brother is mean and rude but I never know he was such a pervert." She laughed.

Mikan rolled her eyes "it's not funny! He is calling me polkadots now because he saw my underwear print once!" she crossed her arms "I hate the guy!" realizing what she just said mikan turned to Aoi "no offence Aoi but-

Aoi giggled "None taken mikan."

Suddenly mikan started to realize something "wait. If your dad is the headmaster and you're the headmaster's daughter and natsume is your brother that means-

"That natsume the underwear pervert is the headmaster's son." Hotaru finished mikan's sentence "seriously mikan you're realizing that now! How much of an idiot are you?" hotaru rolled her eyes.

Aoi burst out in laughing while mikan stoke her tongue out at hotaru "I'm not an idiot!" mikan yelled at hotaru.

"There are divided opinions about that." Hotaru answered what causes Aoi to laugh harder.

Mikan bites her lip "your so mean hotaru!" she shouted.

Hotaru rolled her eyes "I'm not mean, I'm just telling the truth." She looked at her wristwatch "I've got to go I reserved the dance room this hour." She stood up and grabbed her bag "bye Aoi, see you later baka." She said looking at mikan.

Mikan stoke her tongue out at hotaru and watched how she walked away. Mikan smiled and turned to Aoi again "and how is it going with your dance?" she asked

Aoi sighed "it's okay. I have already thought about the geography but I don't know what song I'm going to use. " She scratched her head "so I'm kind off stuck."

Mikan thought about how she could help her friend and suddenly an idea popped into her head "inspiration!" Mikan suddenly shouted "you should get inspiration!"

Aoi bits her lip "mikan, I already know that I need inspiration but I just don't know how-

Mikan stood up "I'm going to help you get inspiration!" she smiled "come with me." She grabbed Aoi's wrist and dragged her out of the canteen. When mikan and Aoi walked past natsume table she saw that natsume was staring at her. She quickly looked away from natsume's stare, feeling a slight blush on her face, and walked out of the canteen in a faster pace.

"Omg my brother was staring at you!" Aoi yelled at mikan as soon as they were out of the canteen. "And you know what the weird thing? He never stares at anybody and especially not at girls because once he did in his junior year the girl never left him alone. Even now she is stills stalking him"

Mikan rolled her eyes "I can guess who that girl was." They both sighed and mumbled at the same time "luna koizumi." They looked at each other and started laughing "you only know Luna for two weeks and already noticed she's into my brother." Aoi giggled.

Mikan smiled "actually when I was on my way to get us drinks last week I saw natsume walking by with Luna clutching on his arm! And natsume didn't look that happy, he even yelled at her to stay away from him." she sighed "and the worst thing is she called him her boyfriend! How pathetic are you when you call the guy, who obviously doesn't like you, you're BOYFRIEND!"

Aoi laughed "well, that's luna koizumi for you." She looked around her "So where are you exactly going to take me for my inspiration?"

Mikan's mood lighted up again happy that the natsume and Luna chapter was done "it's a surprise!" mikan smiled brightly.

Aoi groaned "I hate surprises! I never know what happens and the waiting time is always killing me." She complained.

Mikan smiled at grabbed Aoi's hand "but I'm sure you going to love this one!" mikan dragged Aoi all the way out of the academy to the port were she greeted the cranky porter with a bright smile. She lifted her hand to hold on a taxi.

Aoi bits her lip nervous "seriously mikan, where are we goi –

Before Aoi could finish her sentence the taxi stopped right in front. Mikan opened the door and pushed Aoi inside. She sat down next to Aoi and closed the door "good afternoon sir, to the fair on the square please." Mikan said sweetly to the driver, who friendly smiled and nodded.

"Were going to a fair!?" Aoi asked "you dragged me all the way out of the academy to go to a fair?" she rolled her eyes "mikan you said you know how to get inspiration and a fair is not somewhere you can go every day if you're out of inspiration."

Mikan smiled "but it seems fun, doesn't it? I don't get my inspiration from only a fair. I get it from everything I experienced in my live." She looked serious "And I thought it was a good moment for a fun experience! And you definitely need one! You look so stiff and tired the last few days."

Aoi smiled weakly "that because I have been thinking and thinking about my dance for the competition, it's quit tiring." She sighed "maybe it's a good time for a fun experience. But shouldn't we've asked hotaru along? After she's done she might be wondering where we are."

Mikan's eyes became wider "ow god I totally forgot about hotaru! I didn't really plan to go to the fair it was quit random." She toke her phone out of her pocket "I should probably text her saying that were on the fair and that she can come too if she wants."

Aoi smiled "yeah you should." She looked out of the window at the scenery that was flashing past "maybe having fun once in a time isn't that bad." She thought as she looked at mikan for a moment who was tapping on her phone.

Mikan sent the message to hotaru and smiled. Suddenly her phone started to beep "Dammit." Mikan muttered under her breath "low battery. It will go out anytime soon and we won't be able to call anybody! " she sighed and turned to Aoi "please tell me you brought your phone!" she almost begged Aoi.

Aoi shakes her head "I wasn't prepared to go out of the academy so my phone is still at my room!" she sighed and bits her lip sadly "are we going back then?"

Mikan let a deep breath flown and smiled "I really need to think before I do something." She looked at Aoi "but I think we still should go! We're not going to think about the competition and have a great day!"

Aoi smiled at her silly friend "I think we should too."

Suddenly the taxi driver stopped and turned around to the girls "here we are." He smiled and stepped out of the car to open the door for the girls.

Mikan stepped out first and gave the driver his money "here you go, keep the change." She smiled and pulls Aoi out of the car. "Come on! I want to eat some fluff puffs." She said dragging Aoi to a nearby candy shop.

Aoi smiled "yeah this is going to be a great day!" she thought

…

Hotaru has been training in the dance room for the past few hours. She didn't finish the geography for her dance yet but she is halfway there. When she was done she saw that she had a text from mikan that she and Aoi went to the fair. She decided not go with them so she could finally enjoy the peace and quiet at home.

Hotaru had just finished showering when she heard a knock on the door "are they back that early?" she thought as she walked to the front door. She opened the door and saw the son of the headmaster standing in the opening. "I'm looking for Aoi." He said without a proper hello.

Hotaru rolled her eyes "nice to see you too hyuuga." He didn't even bother to answer that. "I know that Aoi was with polka this morning. Where are they?" he said in a demanding tone. Hotaru tapped her foot on the ground "and what will I get when I tell you?" she asked.

Natsume stroke trough his black hair "you're playing this the hard way Imai." He gritted his teeth "what do you want?"

Hotaru smirked at this "information, Hyuuga, and money."

Natsume sighed in defeat knowing that he would come nowhere if he kept arguing "I will give you three questions nothing more."

Hotaru nodded in agreement "first question: who is in the jury in the competition?" natsume rolled his eyes "all the dance teachers." He answered with a bored voice. "Okay, second question." Hotaru continued. "What happened between Aoi and Luna last year?"

Natsume scratched his head "why do you w –

"Just answer the damn question Hyuuga." Hotaru interrupted him.

He sighed and leant with his back at the door frame "I don't really know she was part of Luna's group in first year."

Hotaru bits her tongue "so Aoi was Luna's friend in first year?" she thought. "Okay last question." She said to him. Natsume rolled his eyes and sighed "finally." Hotaru glared at him and continued "why do you want to see Aoi?" she crossed her arms against her chest waiting for an answer.

After a few minutes natsume finally answered "some family things that are none of your business." She said angrily.

Hotaru was about to say that the answer wasn't enough but she closed her mouth again "okay. Aoi and mikan are at the fair in the city." And before natsume could ask anything she closed the door right in his face.

When she heard that he left she walked to the living room and sat down on the bank "so Aoi was Luna's friend first." She thought "then what or who made them into enemies?" She asked herself.

…

Mikan and Aoi had a great day. They looked in a lot stalls and ate delicious candy. They also played some games at the fair Aoi even won a teddy bear! And for the first time she didn't thought about the competition, she was just having fun.

Now the girls sat exhausted on the bench across a pancake stall "I don't feel my legs anymore!" mikan complained while rubbing her legs. Aoi laughed and puts the teddy bear next to her on the bench "I had so much fun today!" she said exited "I want to do more but I'm so tired."

Mikan smiled "Same here." She sighed and looked at the pancake stall across them "shall I get us some pancakes? After we ate them we can look for a taxi and go back to the academy." Mikan stood up already.

Aoi nodded "yeah I'm quit hungry now." she looked at mikan who now had a big smile on her face "be right back!" she said as she ran away to the direction of the pancakes stall.

A few minutes later mikan came back with two pancakes in her hand. She handed one to Aoi "here you go!" Aoi smiled "thanks." she said as she took the pancake and started eating it "these are delicious! I get all happy by just eating them!" she said after taking one bite.

Mikan smiled "yeah, these are from the same bakery were hotaru and I get them every morning. They have a stall here right now."

Aoi laughed "I seriously need to go to that bakery too." She took another bite and moaned by the taste of it.

Mikan giggled "I think you're in love with those pancakes Aoi." Aoi smiled and the girls eat further in silence, both enjoying the pancake. After a few minutes mikan started to talk again "so Aoi, Did you already get your inspiration?"

Aoi looked at her half-eaten pancake and smiled "I think I have." She turned to mikan "thanks mikan for this great day. This was just what I nee –

Suddenly someone grabbed Aoi's arm, making her jump. She turned around and looked into crimson red eyes "natsume!" she shouted in shock "what are you doing here?" she stood up "I thought you were practicing."

Mikan looked at the two siblings. Now that she actually sees them together she noticed that they're alike at some points. They have the same beautiful crimson red eyes and black hair. But on the inside they are really different. While natsume is rude and mean Aoi is caring and sweet, so exactly the opposites.

"We have to go home now." natsume said as he grabbed Aoi's arm and pulled her with him.

Aoi tried to free herself from natsume's grab but failed "natsume let go of me!" she yelled at him "how did you even know I was here?"

Natsume stood still for a moment and faced Aoi "polka's friend told me you were here."

And exact on time mikan was running to them "let go of her you pervert!" When she caught up with them she was out of breath "we… were… just … having …fun!" she said between pants.

Natsume rolled his eyes "don't get involved in this polka just grab a taxi and go home." He walked away still pulling Aoi with him.

Mikan gritted her teeth in anger as she watched her friend and enemy walk away. Suddenly natsume turned around "by the way polka!" He yelled from a 3 meter distance. "I wouldn't sign up for the competition if I was you!" he smirked "or should I say strawberries."

Aoi noticed that natsume was smiling, just a little bit, when he saw de frustrated mikan yell at him for calling her weird names. She gave mikan an apologizing smile and was pulled away by her brother again. "Is something wrong with dad?" she asked with a small voice.

Natsume nodded and bits his lip, not knowing what to say "just as usual." He said with a cracking voice after a long time of thinking.

Aoi tried not to cry and swallowed to get the tears in her eyes away "well, let's go then." She said trying to sound a little bit happy.

Natsume, who didn't had any emotion on his face anymore, only nodded in response.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 3! I hope you guys liked the sweet natsume and mikan moments in this chapter! So back to this chapter: what's wrong with natsume's and Aoi's father? You will found out later (I can't promise when) for the next chapter: THE AUDITION! Until then… follow, favorite REVIEW. Which song do you think I'm going to use for mikan's dance, According to what she said?

Lots of love

Blondiva


	4. Chapter 4 Memory's

Star Dance academy

Chapter 4

A/N: first thank you for your favorites/follows and REVIEWS. Xx second I want to thank **xMikanNatsumex **and **BambiFor3v3r** for pointing out that a dance routine is called choreography**. **Thank you two xx

…

Memory is a way of holding onto the things you love, the things you are, the things you never want to lose. ~From the television show The Wonder Years

…

* * *

The last two weeks before the competition went really fast. After Aoi and Natsume left mikan alone on the fair she went home with a taxi. Aoi disappeared for the rest of the two weeks, she didn't attend classes anymore and mikan and hotaru had no idea where she was. Mikan noticed that she didn't saw natsume around either. "What are the Hyuuga siblings doing?" she asked herself when Aoi and natsume didn't show up for breakfast in two weeks.

Mikan sighed and sat down with hotaru on their regular table. "Isn't it really suspicious that we didn't see Aoi or natsume for two weeks?" she asked hotaru, who was eating her crab sandwich. Hotaru rolled her eyes in response "shouldn't you care about the fact that today is the audition day instead worrying about Aoi and natsume?"

Mikan sighed and poked in her sandwich with a fork "I know, but I'm just worried about Aoi. She didn't show up for two weeks! Something must be wrong."

Hotaru took another bite from her sandwich and sighed "I'm sure she's fine. Now you got to focus on your audition mikan. I won't comfort you when you don't get through the first round." Hotaru looked at her wrist watch "Haven't you reserved the dance room from nine to ten?" she asked.

Mikan, who has decided that she should eat something, looked up from her sandwich "Yeah, I thought it might be smart to practice my choreography one more time, why do you ask?" she asked with a full mouth.

Hotaru rolled her eyes "could you please eat with your mouth closed." Mikan swallows her sandwich and listen to Hotaru "its quarter past nine." Hotaru pointed out.

Mikan's eyes became wider and she looked at the clock in the canteen "damn!" mikan scolded when she noticed hotaru was right. She grabbed all her things and stood up "bye hotaru." she ran out of the canteen to the dance room "this is not good!" she thought "luckily I already put my dance cloths on." When she reached the dance room she dropped all her things in the corner and started the music.

She did a quick warming up and then started practicing her dance. When she did the dance ten times she lay exhausted on the ground. She was panting heavily and was sweating a lot. She quickly pushed herself up and drank some water. She then heard a very familiar voice behind her.

"You need to land on the floor softer when you jump, otherwise you will cause earth sake."

Mikan turned around and saw natsume standing in the door opening with his baggy clothes on and his usual black cap on his head. "What are you doing here? I thought you disappeared of the earth." She puts her bottle back on the floor and grabbed a towel to wipe of her forehead.

Natsume smirked "Sounds like you missed me polka." He walks to the other side of the dance room and puts his stuff down. "So you decided to ignore my warning and still attend the dance competition?"

Mikan, who sat down on the floor and was stretching her feet, rolled her eyes at him "I'm not afraid of you." She looked up at a smirking natsume "I didn't thought you were." He answered coolly.

"So where did you and Aoi go after you guys left me alone on the fair. I didn't see you in school for two weeks." Mikan asked. She saw that natsume's smirk faded away "Like I said earlier: That's none of your business, Polka."

Mikan lay down on her back and looked at the ceiling "Seriously quit the nickname, you sound like a pervert." Natsume smiled a little and walked up to mikan and lay down next to her. "What in those two weeks happened" he started "isn't meant for little girls like you."

Mikan turned her head to natsume and saw that natsume did the same. "He looks so handsome." She thought dreamily. She bits her lip and looks at the ceiling again. She didn't want natsume to see that she was blushing. "But I just want to know one thing." She said to natsume, who was still staring at her. She was still looking at the ceiling "is Aoi okay?"

Form the corner of her eye she saw that natsume was looking at the ceiling "physical, yes. But mentally she might need her friends more than ever." After he said that he pushed himself up and walked to the list.

Mikan sat up straight and saw that natsume was pointing at his name on the list "now it is mine turn to practice polka. So get out of here." He said with a smirk on his face.

Mikan couldn't help but smile and she pushed herself up and grabbed her things. She stuck out her tongue at natsume just before she left the room "bye polka." She heard natsume say before she closed the door. She smiled and closed the door behind her.

When she was out of the room she tiptoed and peeked thought the little window, that was next to the door, so she could she a little bit of a corner in the dance room. She saw that natsume was doing some push op again, just like he did two weeks ago, on the beat of the music. She rolled her eyes "he is such a heckler." She saw that natsume stopped doing his pushups and walked out of mikan's view. She was about to walk away when she heard the door open "if you want to see me dance you can also come inside you know." A smirking natsume came through the door.

Mikan blushed and quickly looked away "I-I just was curious which song you're going to us for your audition." She lied "and since when can I watch the great natsume dance? The last time I was in the room you tried to chase me out and you said that I was a fan girl." She still didn't look natsume in the eyes. Afraid that he will notice she is as red as a tomato.

Natsume stroke his hand through his hair "Maybe if you see me dance, you will be intimidated and back out of the competition." He sighed "seriously maybe it's the best for you."

Mikan looked at him in disbelieve "Since when do you know what's best for me? You're not my goddam father! I'm going to enter the competition if you want it or not! And there is nothing you can do about it!"

Natsume growled "Fine do as you please! Just enter the fucking competition and become worldwide famous." He turned around and slammed the door behind him.

"I will!" mikan yelled at him but he probably didn't hear it because the music was already on again. She didn't bother to peek thought the window again and walked away to her room. "Why doesn't natsume want me to enter the competition? Does he think I will beat him?" she smiled at the thought of herself standing on the podium with a big smile and the triumph cup in her hands and natsume who stands behind her with a furious look on his face. "That would be so awesome!"

When she reached the room she saw that hotaru was sitting on the bank, she looked exhausted. "What have you been doing?" she asked, she dropped her bag on the ground and sat down on the bank next to hotaru.

Hotaru grabbed her water and drank it greedily "Training of course. The competition is in an hour, I want to be ready." Hotaru puts her water back on the table and looked at mikan "So, what took you so long? It's already half past ten, I thought you reserved the room until ten."

Mikan sucked the inside of her cheek before answering "Well, natsume reserved the room after me and told me to get out."

Hotaru raised her eyebrows "So natsume told you to get out and that took you half an hour?"

Mikan sighed "actually we talked a little bit. He said that Aoi was doing fine but that she might need her friends more than ever. Then he kicked me out of the room."

"We need to talk to Aoi before the competition starts." Hotaru said. She grabbed her phone and called Aoi. "Voicemail." Hotaru sighed and puts her phone back in her pocked. "Did natsume say anything else?" she asked.

Mikan shakes her head "not about Aoi." This caught hotaru attention "then what did you talk about then?" she asked suspicious. Mikan felt her head turn red again "N-nothing m-much." She stammered. "W-we talked about the competition. He was actually pretty nice in the beginning." Mikan felt her anger rise again "But then that pervert told me that I shouldn't enter the competition! Why wouldn't he want me to join?"

Hotaru bits her lip "I seriously have no idea mikan. I mean you're not that bad, maybe you can even win. We need to find out why natsume doesn't want you to enter the competition, because he might have a good reason. Until then mikan, be careful. Hyuuga is maybe a pervert but he knows a lot about the dance world. He grew up in a world like that."

Mikan nodded "but we need to find Aoi first. She is more important now." She grabbed Hotaru's arm and ran with her out of the room.

"Where are we going to look first?" Mikan asked hotaru when they walked out of the elevators that brought them down. They already went to Aoi's room but a pink haired girl named Anna opened and said that Aoi went downstairs.

"We will look in the canteen first." Hotaru said. The two walked the canteen but didn't see Aoi.

"She got to be somewhere." Mikan said when they walk around the canteen for the fourth time. "Can't we just ask natsume or something?" She looked at the 'perverts table' but didn't saw the head pervert sitting there. Only the two boys, that she didn't know, and the prince boy were eating their lunch on the table. With, of course, fan girls around them.

Hotaru's eyes suddenly lighted up "mikan you can actually be smart sometimes." On Hotaru's face appeared smirk and before mikan could blink Hotaru grabbed her hand and dragged her over to the 'perverts table'.

Hotaru walked up to the prince boy and stands next to him so he got to look up at her. Hotaru crossed her arms on her chest "Ruka Nogi, 18 years old, only son of Mr. and Ms. Nogi, half French half Japanese, favorite dance style hip hop." She smirked "and last: best friend of Natsume Hyuuga."

Mikan gaped at her roommate "does she works for the CIA or something?"

Ruka sighed "what do you want. Hotaru Imai?" he asked lazily.

"I want answers Nogi." Hotaru said "And I'm sure you can give me that." Mikan saw that ruka bits his lip and looked a little bit tense. But she and Hotaru were the only one who noticed this.

"Do you know where Aoi is?" Hotaru asked, she noticed that ruka relaxed a bit when she asked that "does ruka nogi knows more?" Hotaru thought while waiting for ruka's answer. Ruka sighed "she is probably in the garden where she used to dance, but why do you want to know are you her friends?"

But Hotaru didn't answer that. She grabbed mikan's again and dragged her all the way to the garden of the school. The two girls were panting heavily when they saw Aoi sitting on a bench alone. "AOI!" Mikan yelled. Aoi looked up with tears in her eyes and mikan ran over to her. When she reached Aoi she pulled her into a tight hug "were where you? We were so worried about you." Mikan said half crying now.

Aoi smiled and hugged mikan back "I'm fine." She pulled out of mikan's hug and hugged hotaru who has walked over to them. When all the hugging was done the three girls sat down on the bench "We were really worried about you." Mikan said looking at Aoi.

Aoi smiled weakly "I'm sorry for making you guys worry about me. I needed some time alone." A fresh tear felt down Aoi's cheek "I'm really thank full for having friends who are worrying about me." She paused for a moment. "When I was in middle school everybody ignored me because I was different. I didn't talk that much and was always on my own in this garden, dancing." She smiled at the memory "I had no friends but I could always tell my stories to my mom. But then on Christmas Eve she died because of an explosion on the Christmas market.

Then I was more alone than ever. My dad mourned my mother's dead on his own and my brother became more and more distance from me." She bits her lip and let a little bit of breathe flow "And when I came to this school everybody was so nice to me. I became friends with Luna fast and was part of her group. Luna really was my best friend I told her everything, what I regret now. In my first year my father mourned my mother's dead by drinking a lot." She swallowed "and when I told Luna about it she was really nice to me, she promised she wouldn't tell anyone.

When I got other friends and talked with other boy's Luna showed her true self. She kicked me out of her group and told me that I was a freak. She said she only befriended me so she could be closer to natsume. That's when my dark year came. I didn't do anything for school I didn't attend classes and didn't do my homework. I didn't even do the thing that I used to love: dancing. So when I heard I wasn't going to the second year it was a slap in my face. I realized that I wasn't doing what I wanted to do in the first place. I felt like I disappointed my mom.

When I started my first year for the second time, I promised myself I would do better." she looked at mikan "and then I met you mikan. You were such a great, funny and sweet girl. I was so happy when you wanted to be friends with me." She then turned to hotaru "and when I met hotaru I thought she was such a funny, smart, polite girl. Somebody I could trust with my life." She swallowed "I had a great time being with you. But on the fair when natsume came, I heard that it went bad with my father again. He wasn't just drinking anymore. He was also on the drugs." Aoi cried out all the frustration from the past two weeks. Mikan and Hotaru wrapped an arm around her.

Aoi sniffed and continued "I was shocked I know it didn't go well with my dad but that he would use drugs, I've never thought about that. So when you were all attending classes I was in the hospital, with natsume, by my father. But after those two weeks I decided that I still want to enter the competition. I want to fulfill my dream of becoming a dancer in my mother's steps." She looked at Hotaru and mikan who both had tears falling down their cheeks. "I'm sorry I was so selfish and didn't think about your feelings."

Mikan smiled weakly and took Aoi's hand "it is okay Aoi, thank you for trusting us to tell this." Hotaru took Aoi's other hand "thank you." She whispered. Aoi smiled at her friends "thank you guy's for being here for me. I don't deserve friends like you."

Mikan smiled and tighten the grip on Aoi's hand "Aoi, thank you for being our friend." She let go of Aoi's hand and stood up "I think we have an audition to do and dreams to fulfill"

Hotaru and Aoi smiled "Yes we do." Aoi laughed "Don't think about the bad things for a moment." She turned to mikan "That did I learn from you." Mikan smiled in return.

They walked to the audition room together. They already wore dance cloths so they didn't need to change. They walked to the desk to sign up and were told to go to the welcomes hall. Mikan laughed "I know where it is!" she said happily. Hotaru rolled her eyes "I knew it from the beginning."

Aoi smiled as she watched her friends arguing _"do you see me mom?"_ she thought _"do you see my friends?" _she smiled and looked at the ceiling._ "Please watch over me when audition." _ When she looked at mikan and hotaru again she saw that they were looking at her. "What did you think about?" mikan asked.

Aoi smiled "About happy memories." Mikan smiled in return and took Hotaru's and Aoi's hands and together they walked to the welcomes hall.

The welcomes hall looked just as beautiful as it did on the first day. The marble floor was shining because of the lights and the whole room was decorated. Mikan smiled and sat down on one of the chairs that were placed in rows, just like the first day. Aoi and Hotaru both sat down next to her.

When the rest of the students were coming in she saw natsume enter too. They made eye contact for just a second but both looked away quickly. When everybody sat down the spots on the podium turned on and the principal walked up stage.

Everybody clapped and Mr. Kong bowed for the crowd "thank you thank you." He said through a microphone. "First of all I want to welcome all students to the competition of the Star dance academy!"

Everybody yelled whistled and clapped. Some people even got out of their chair and waved their arms. The crowd went wild.

Mr. Kong smiled and waved at the crowd "Pleas sit down now." when everybody sat down he continued. "I want to say that you all." He pointed at the students "Are really brave to audition. I know that the last years have way more experience than the first years but I want everybody to have fun and do their best. I know you all trained hard for this and take this competition really serious. But remember to not be disappointed if you don't get in, were all here to have a great day!"

The students clapped and cheered.

He stopped for a moment and waited until the crowd was silent again "I'm going to explain how this works. You all just wait here, in the welcomes hall, and when you hear you name trough the speakers you walk through that door." He pointed at a brown door that was on the right of the welcomes hall. "In that room you will audition. In the room are also two other doors. You go through one door if you made it and the other if you didn't. At the end of the day you will hear if you're in the room that made it or not. Is this clear?"

Everybody nodded. Mr. Kong smiled and clapped his hands "Well then, let the auditions begin!" he yelled. The students were all cheering and started talking to each other excitedly.

Mikan watched how Mr. Kong walked off the stage and disappeared trough the wooden brown door. She looked at her friends and saw that Aoi was biting her nails nervously and that hotaru was still staring at the spot were the principal stood.

Mikan smiled and snapped her fingers "girls are you alright?" Aoi who stopped biting her nails nodded "I'm good just a little bit nervous." She smiled weakly when suddenly her phone vibrated. Aoi took her phone and signed that she got to take this one.

Mikan smiled and nodded in response and turned to hotaru who was tapping on her phone "what are you doing? Aren't you nervous?" Hotaru looked up from her phone "Of course I'm not nervous if I don't get in I don't get in." she said but mikan saw in Hotaru's eyes that she was a little bit nervous. She smiled and decided not to say that out loud.

"ERICA BURM."

Mikan looked around confused "who said that?" she asked. She looked to hotaru who sighed "didn't they tell us a minute ago that if they call your name you've got to go to the audition room."

Before mikan could response a big TV screen appeared on the podium. It was turned on and you could see the audition room on it. It was a big hall with on end of it a table were all the dance teachers sat and Mister Kong.

Mikan started shaking "A-are they g-going to see u-us on that TV?" She asked to hotaru who was just calmly tapping on her phone "probably." she answered. Mikan now felt like she would faint any minute. She was already worrying that the teachers and the principle would see her but now it turned out the whole school would.

Mikan felt someone touch her shoulder so she turned around. There she saw the pink haired girl, form earlier, standing with another girl with black hair. "hello." She greeted "did you find Aoi on time? I hope she is okay we haven't seen her for days."

As if it was planned Aoi walked up to them and saw her two roommates. She smiled and hugged both of them. Then she turned around to mikan and hotaru "let me introduce you. These are my roommates: Anna and nonoko." The two girls greeted shyly. Then Aoi turned to Anna and nonoko "And this are my friends from class: mikan and Hotaru." Mikan gave the girls a big smile and greeted them, while hotaru only smiled a little.

"Why don't you sit with us?" mikan suggested. "Both of the girls seem nice." Mikan thought. "Ow that would be lovely." Anna answered happily and she sat down with nonoko next to mikan and hotaru.

While hotaru was talking with nonoko and Anna about what song they are going to use mikan turned to Aoi "And who was it?" she whispered. Aoi smiled "It was natsume. He said that father wishes us good luck."

Mikan frowned "Why didn't he tell you that personal? I mean you're in the same room." Aoi bits her lip uncomfortable "I told you already we aren't that close anymore. He tries to stay out of my way as best as he can." She smiled "But let not think about that. Happy memories remember?" then she turned to hotaru and her roommates to listen to their conversation.

Mikan bits her tongue and stares at the podium "Or maybe he didn't come over because he didn't want to see me. He looked really angry just an hour ago."

"AOI HYUUGA."

Someone suddenly said trough the speakers.

Aoi looked up and swallowed "It's already my turn?" she asked. Her friends nodded and all gave her a hug and told her good luck. Aoi smiled and thanked everybody. She slowly walked to the door, ignoring all the stares and whispers, and opened it.

Mikan watched on the big TV screen how Aoi entered and greeted the jury polite. She gave her iPod to the guy that arranges the music, and stood in the middle of the room.

"Which dance style are you going to do?" Mr. Kong asked with a smile.

Aoi smiled back "I'm going to do street dance on the song Happy from Pharrell Williams."

The jury looked interested "and why did you choose that song?" narumi asked.

Aoi thought about it for a second but then answered "because sometimes it's better not to think about the bad things but only about the happy thing." The jury smiled and nodded that she could start.

Aoi took a deep breath and signed to the music guy that he could start the song. The happy melody of the song filled the room. Mikan smiled, she felt that somebody took her hand so she turned to her left and looked into Hotaru's purple eyes. Mikan smiled and they both looked at the screen again. "Good luck Aoi." Mikan whispered.

_It might seem crazy what I'm about to say. Sunshine, she's here you can take a break. I'm a hot air balloon that could go to space. With the air like I don't care, Baby, by the way._

Aoi moved her hips and clapped her hands on the rhythm of the music. In the first couplet of the music she danced slowly. She moves her body on the exact same motion and rhythm. She made a perfect ridge with her body while standing on the tips of her toes. She almost felt put saved herself by making a perfect 180 degrees turn. Her back was now facing the jury.

_Uh, because I'm happy, clap along if you feel like a room without a roof. Because I'm happy, clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth. Because I'm happy, clap along if you know what happiness is to you. Because I'm happy, clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do._

She made fast little complicated steps to the right and turned around to face the jury again. Then she moved her head on the rhythm of the music while moving her arms and legs. She jumped and landed exactly right without stumbling.

_Here come bad news talking this and that (Yeah) Well, gimme all you got and don't hold back (Yeah) Well, I should probably warn you'll be just fine (Yeah) No offense to you don't waste your time, Here's why._

She reached her hands in the sky and let herself fell forward. She quickly caught herself with her hands before falling on the ground. She pushed herself up and made a bridge with her body again. Then she made one last turn. She ended standing with both hands on her hips.

Mikan smiled "That was awesome!" she said. Nobody response they all looked and the screen waiting for the judges comment.

The judges whispered some thing's to each other, what the students couldn't hear, and misaki scribbled something on a paper. The principle cleared his throat "please go to the room on the left." The judges had their poker faces on. You couldn't read from their faces if they thought that Aoi's dance was amazing or crap.

Aoi nodded and thanked the jury then she walked to the music guy and took her iPod. She looked one more time at the jury and then disappeared in the room on the left.

Mikan, who held her breath the whole time, sighed "That was scary." She said. Nonoko and hotaru nodded "I think Aoi will go to the next round but I'm not sure, you can't read any emotion from the judge's faces." Anna commented.

Mikan nodded "I think she did great and the song she used was also great!" hotaru agreed "yeah you could see that the judges were impressed by her song choice."

"NATSUME HYUUGA."

Mikan looked at natsume, who stands up. He got a few good luck slaps on his back from his friends and then he went through the door. Mikan turned to the screen and saw natsume standing in the middle of the room, looking hot as ever. Some fan girls started screaming and cheering for natsume. Mikan rolled her eyes at them and looked at the screen again.

The conversation between natsume and the judges was already done and the music started to play.

_I wanna see you move, move shake, shake now drop (what your momma say) Move, move shake, shake now drop (what your daddy say) Move, move shake, shake now drop (what your sista say) Move, move shake, shake now drop, drop, drop, drop._

In the beginning natsume just stood there doing nothing but when the first line of the refrain started. He jumped up and lay down on the ground. He moved his chest up and down on the rhythm of the music. Then he started to do some breakdance moves.

_I wanna see you move shake it, drop it shorty, lil mama got the body. Uh-huh slim waste, that apple bottoms she got. Make it look good all in my face like when they loose, patron get abused DJ Laz got them on pimp juice. She bringing it back, throwing it around for niggas stacks._

He jumped up again and tapped his feet on the beat with his head looking down at the ground. He waited for three seconds and then started doing hip-hop. He slaps himself on the chest and made a summersault backwards.

_I wanna see you move, move shake, shake now drop (what your momma say) Move, move shake, shake now drop (what your daddy say) Move, move shake, shake now drop (what your sista say) Move, move shake, shake now drop, drop, drop, drop._

He made some quick steps and made a handstand and walked around the room on his hands. He felt back on his feet's and did some more hip-hop steps and ended by making a slide on the ground.

Out of breath natsume stood up and stroke his hand through his hair. The judges looked at each other and narumi and Jinno scribbled a something on the paper

"Please go to the left room." The principle said pointing to the door on the left with a poker face.

Natsume lousily grabbed his iPod from the music guy and puts on his cap again. He puts his hands in his pockets and walked to the left room.

Mikan gasped when she saw natsume leaving "that was incredible." Mikan thought. "But why didn't he look like he was enjoying himself?" She looked at her friends who didn't seem to notice natsume's sadness "he's damn good." Anna commented. Nonoko nodded in agreement "he did this audition like it was nothing."

Mikan sighed "well he's as arrogant as a prince." She was quit annoyed by natsume's audition she knew he was good but this good. "He's such a heckler." Mikan sneered.

Anna stood up "I'm going to get some water. Do you guys want something too?" "Water please." They all said at the same time. Anna smiled "Water it is." She walked over to the canteen.

"But what if Anna is next!?" mikan said suddenly when Anna already left "she would be too late to audition."

Hotaru, who was tapping on her phone, sighed "no, I realized an hour ago that it is going on alphabetic order." She stood up "so I'm next."

"HOTARU IMAI."

Mikan first looked shocked at her friend but then she smiled "you're seriously a genius hotaru." She hugged her roommate "good luck." She watched how nonoko gave hotaru a hug and then her roommate walked to the door. Mikan crossed her fingers "you can do it Hotaru." She whispered.

Hotaru's audition went amazing. She made a ballet choreography that was totally awesome. Mikan couldn't see her make any mistakes. Her jumps were high, her toes were pointed and she landed without stumbling. "She's so good." She heard nonoko say. Mikan smiled and nodded.

Anna came back with four drinks in her hand. She gave one to nonoko and mikan "Where's hotaru?" she asked when she still had two drinks in her hand.

Mikan pointed at the screen "The judges are saying in which room she is placed now." mikan held her breath when Mister Kong opened his mouth. "Please go to the left room." She heard him say. She led her breath flown, but she still wasn't relieved. "Maybe the left room isn't the good room." She thought nervously as she watched how hotaru took her iPod and disappeared troughed the left door. She shakes of the feeling and drinks her water.

Anna, who had put the extra drink on a table, sighed and sat down between mikan and nonoko "I wanted to see hotaru dance." She pouted cutely "was she good?"

Nonoko nodded "she was amazing! I also do a ballet dance, but the choreography isn't that good as hers." Then she turned to mikan "which style of dance you're going to do?"

Mikan smiled "I'm going to do a modern choreography." She looked at the huge clock on the wand "but it will take a while before it's my turn." she sighed "my last name starts with the 'S'."

Nonoko nodded in understatement "yeah, my last name starts with a 'O' so I'm before you."

Anna moaned "then I will be on my own when I have to audition! My last name starts with a 'U'. She crossed her arms against her chest "This is so not fair."

Nonoko pointed at Anna, what Anna didn't notice, and mouthed to mikan that she was such a drama queen. Mikan giggled at this and nodded. Nonoko giggled too and turned at the screen again to see the rest of the auditions. Mikan did the same.

After a while mikan heard the name 'RUKA NOGI.' Through the speakers, she looked automatically at natsume's group of friends and saw that ruka stood up and walked to the door. She stared for a minute at the door were ruka just been trough "I have to go through that door too in a minute." She thought.

Suddenly she heard music and she turned to the screen again. There she saw ruka looking just as gorgeous as natsume, breakdancing on the rhythm of some kind of hip-hop song. Mikan had to admit that he danced amazing, and the fan girls thought so too, but, just like natsume, he didn't look happy or free. He was just dancing on a song without a meaning. "Did he pick this song himself?" mikan thought "Why did he pick this song? There are enough hip-hop songs with an actual meaning behind it! Why did he choose a song with a rhythm and words that had no meaning?"

When ruka was done the judges started discussing again and narumi was sucking on the end of his pen. Mister Kong said that he has to go to the left room. Ruka nodded and took his iPod and walked to left room.

Nonoko and Anna didn't notice that ruka didn't enjoy the dancing. They were screaming and yelling just as loud as the fan girls. Mikan covered her ears and waited until they were done screaming.

"That was amazing!" Anna commented "he's amazing." She said dreamingly. Nonoko smiled "he's so good. Did you see how fast he was?"

Mikan bits her lip "so your ruka fans?" she asked her two new friends. They nodded excitedly "it's not that were stalking him or anything, like the other fan girls, were just admiring him from a distance." Anna said.

Mikan smiled and turned to the screen again to watch the next dance. But she couldn't keep her mind to it. She thought about natsume's and ruka's dances "did they really choose that song themselves? And why did they pick such a meaningless song?" dancing is about showing your feelings. Why didn't they do that?"

Time flies and before mikan knew it, it was already nonoko's turn "that means I'm up soon." She thought as she gave nonoko a hug "good luck." She smiled.

Nonoko nodded nervously, too nervous to answer, she walked to the door and entered.

Mikan watched in disbelieve at nonoko when she was done dancing. "And she said her dance wasn't that good!" mikan said out loud to nobody in particular.

Anna smiled "well, nonoko isn't a heckler. When people say to her she is awesome she would say that, that's not true." Anna explained "she doesn't have much confident but when she is dancing she is like a totally different person."

Mikan smiled and nodded "yeah I noticed too, she is such an amazing sweet girl." Anna nodded and both girls turned to the screen again.

Nonoko was told to go to the left room and so she did. Mikan smiled "so, I'm next." She said. She starts biting her nails nervously.

Anna grabbed her hands to stop her from biting "mikan you will be amazing. From the story's I heard from everybody, they said you were amazing in Misaki's class. You're going to be great." And when Anna was done with her little speech she heard her name.

"MIKAN SAKURA."

Anna pulled mikan up and gave her a hug "good luck." She whispered. Anna broke the hug and pushed mikan to the direction of the door.

As mikan was walking she saw that a lot of people were staring at her. She tried to ignore it and concentrated on her breath. "I can do this." She thought "I can do this."

She opened the door with shaking hands and gave her iPod to the music guy. Then she walked to the middle of the room. All teachers looked at her with an interesting look. Narumi sat up straight and Mister Kong rubbed his chin. Misaki looked at her with great expectations.

"You can start when you're ready." Mister Kong said. He leaned forward to have a better look at the brunet.

Mikan took a deep breath one more time and nodded at the music guy that he could turn on the music. She closed her eyes and imagined herself standing in meadow, the sun was shining brightly and the flowers were blooming beautifully. She heard the music start and she relaxed her shoulders.

_I can almost see it, that dream I'm dreaming, but there's a voice inside my head saying: You'll never reach it. Every step I'm taking, every move I make feels, lost with no direction, my fate is shaking. But I, I gotta keep tryin'. Gotta keep my head held high._

She slowly moved her left hand up to the sky, while following her hand with her eyes. She pushed her right left hand back down with her right hand and looked down. She slowly looked up again and then let herself fall down on the floor.

_There's always gonna be another mountain. I'm always gonna wanna make it move. Always gonna be an up-hill battle, Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose. Ain't about how fast I get there, ain't about what's waiting on the other side. It's the climb._

She moved her legs in the air, while stretching her body as far as possible. She sat up straight and tried to grab invisible things in the air. She pushed herself up again and danced like she was the only one in the world. She smiled and jumped, she landed on the floor without making any sound.

_The struggles I'm facing. The chances I'm taking. Sometimes it might knock me down But, No, I'm not breaking. I may not know it, but these are the moments that. I'm gonna remember most, yeah just gotta keep going. And I, I gotta be strong Just keep pushing on._

She made a turn and holds into her stomach and bowed forward, like something was hurting her. Then she throws her hands up and looked forward at the judges. She slowly let her hands fall down and looked to the right. Then she pushed an invisible wall to the right with all the power she has. She felt down and lay on her back. She ended lying on the ground broken. In her imagine she was lying down in the grass.

She closed her eyes and felt that she was crying. She smiled and pushed herself up. She wiped of the tears from her cheeks and smiled at the judges. "Sorry for crying." she apologized.

The judges weren't discussing anything like they did with the others. Narumi was staring at her with tears in his eyes. Misaki was smiling like a proud father and Mister Kong looked really interested. Reo was nodding his head slowly and was smirking. Jinno was leaning back at his chair and crossed his arms against his chest.

This was the first time that the judges couldn't keep their emotions hide. Mr. Kong smirked and turned to the other judges. The principal whispered something in the ear of misaki, who nodded in response and scribbled something on the paper.

Mister Kong leaned back in his chair and rubbed his chin while smirking widely "you can go to the left room, Mikan Sakura." He said while leaning on the table with his chin on his hand.

Mikan first looked at the principle strangely but then nodded and walked up to the music guy to get her iPod. She looked one more time at the smirking principal and narumi who seems deep in thought about something.

When she opened the door and entered the left room she saw that everybody was staring at her. She smiled a little and closed the door behind her. When she turned around she saw that Aoi was running up to her "mikan you were amazing!" she yelled and when she reached mikan she gave hera hug. Mikan smiled and hugged Aoi back. Nonoko joined the hug and mikan opened one arm for hotaru, who stood behind them looking at the three.

Hotaru rolled her eyes and smiled a little and joined the hug. Mikan didn't know how long they have been standing there, but suddenly the door flown open revealing Anna who had a huge smile on her face.

When she saw the group hug she laughed and joined them "If we don't get through now, it would suck." Hotaru comment, what made them all laugh.

They broke the hug and smiled at each other "If we get through we're going to celebrate it!" Aoi said. Anna throws her hands in the air "yeah party!" she yelled. They all laughed and walked to the chairs and sat down.

They hold on to each other's hands and waited until the last audition was finished. Mikan bits her lip strained.

_ "__Are we trough or not?" _

_The dream continues…_

* * *

A/N: WOW this was a long chapter! I hope you liked it. I really liked to write about the auditions! So, Aoi's past was kind of sad wasn't it? And she was friends with Luna!? And natsume didn't want her to audition. Why was that? So many mysteries and questions! You can only find out if you read future. Pleas follow/favorite/REVIEW. Thank you xx

…

*play list:

- Happy - Pharrell Williams.

- Move Shake Drop (Remix)- Dj Laz ft Casely,Flo Rida and Pit Bull.

-The Climb - Miley Cyrus.

…

Lots of Love

Blondiva


End file.
